Credits
Credits can be found in the main menu of NoX. When selected, a list of credits is for the game is shown. It can also be accessed by completing any class in "Solo" mode. List of credits for NoX A Westwood Studios game Crew Executive Producer and Creative Direction *John Hight Technical Director and Original Concept * Michael S. Booth Producers *Mark Skaggs *Frank Hsu *Ken Allen Programming Lead Programmer *Michael S. Booth Programmers *Colin Day *Jerod M. Bennette *Robin Keir *Steve Ganem *Thomas Rolfs *Stephen J. Martin Network and Security Lead Programmer *Jeff Brown Additional Programming *Michael Morrison *Sondra Iverson *Dean Iverson Installer Programming *Maria de Mar McCeady Legg Art and Animation Lead Artist *Phill Robb Artists *Khanh Nguyen *Stone Perales *Brad Grace *Josh Taylor *T.J. Frame Character Animator *Jason Zirpolo Installer and Chapter Illustrations *Thomas M. Baxa Additional Art *Dan Lyons *Gary Freeman *Heuristic Park, Inc, Atlanta GA Design, Story and Sound Design Direction *John Hight *Michael S. Booth *Brett Sperry Senior Level Designer *Chris Bauer Level Design *Bryan Hansen *John Lee *Eric Beaumount *Mical Pedriana *Tim Campbell *Jeremiah Cohn Story *John Hight Dialogue * Patrick Barry Design Testers *Shawn Roberts *Brad Burnham *Frank Yu *Kiet Han *Brandon Norris *Michael H. Celmer *Joseph UG. Lee Lead Sound Designer *Mical Pedriana Sound Designer * David Fries Original Score *Frank Klepacki Manual Writer *Neal Halford Manual Editor *Chris Bauer Cinematics Dramatic Asset Producer and Casting *Donny Miele Dramatic Asset Director * Joe Kucan Cinematic Sound Design * Dwight K. Okahara Video Editing * Curt Weintraub Visual Effects *Kevin Becquet Audio Direction *Paul Mudra Computer graphics *Eric Gooch *Kevin Quattro *Terrence Walker *Jim May *Chuck Carter *Jason Zirpolo *Tim Fritz Quality Assurance and Testing QA Directors *Glenn Sperry *Mike Meischeid Lead Testers *Mike Smith * Steve Shockey QA Database Administrator * Rhoda Anderson QA Technicians *Tory Leonard * Beau Hopkins QA Testers *Shane Dietrich *D’Andre Campbell *Randy Greenback *Jon Hall *Alex Colom *Chad Fletcher *Chris Blevens *Clinton Autrey *Dave Shuman *DeMarlo Lewis *Errol Campbell *Jason Campbell *Justin Bloom *Levi Luke *Michael Chatterton *Paul Winegardner *Randy Stafford *Richard Rasmussen *Steve Laity *Steve Tarantino *Shawn Roberts *Lloyd ‘Leachy’ Bell Marketing Vice President, Marketing *Laura Miele Marketing Product Manager *Lincoln Hershberger Public Relations Director *Aaron Cohen Public Relations Coordinator *Chris Rubyor Product Demonstrations *Ken Murphy *Mike Bell Online Director *Ted Morris Director of Creative Services *Victoria Hart Westwood Online Technical Director *Steve Wetherill Online Programmers *Neal Kettler *Joe Howes *Kevin Scruggs *Gavin Snyder Electronic Arts - Hardware Compatibility & Testing Lab EA CAT Manager *David Koerner EA CAT Lab Techs *Jay Miller *Mike Elliott *Mike Jung Administrative Support MIS Manager * Wayne Hall MIS Technicians *Glenn Burtis * Mick Love Office Manager *Christine Lundgren Administrative Assistance *Julie Brugman *Tanya Pereira Legal Assistance *Jennifer Hoge Localization Localization Project Managers, Electronic Arts, Europe *Sam Yazmadjian * David Lapp Localization Project Manager, Electronic Arts / SquareSoft, Japan *Hitoshi Ikeda Localization Project Manager, Electronic Arts, South Korea *Teawon Yun Localization Administrative Assistance, South Korea *Jungwon Hahn *Christine Kong Language Testers *Lionel (noremorse) Berrodier - French *Lars (VEYATZD) Berinbrinker - German *Leonardo Gajo - Italian *Junitsu Kakuta - Japanese *Michey Kim - Korean Special Thanks *Bing Gordon *Louis Castle *Douglas Evans *Michael Bartelme *Jim Stoner *Adam Rhodes *Ryan Chapman *Dave Eliasberg *Jessica Cecena *Masataka Nemoto *Restaurants On The Run, Irvine, CA *Buzzy’s Recording, Hollywood, CA Cast *Joanna Cassidy – Hecubah *Alan Oppenheimer – Captain, Necromancer 1, Lewis *Seann Scott – Jack *Susan Chesler – Tina *Mark Rolston – Horrendous, Guard 1, Townsman 3 *Ian Abercrombie – Horvath, Loproc *Bill Woodsen – Narrator, Mordwyn *Lee Perry – Mayor Theogrin, Guard 2, Rogue, Townsman 1, Barkeeper *Neil Ross – Mystic, Guard 1, Mine Worker 1 *Erik Thompson – Shopkeeper, Guard 3, Townsman 2 *Susan Blakeslee – Woman 1, 2, 3 *Warren Burton – Aldwyn, Mine Worker 2, Morgan *Paul Mercier – Quartermaster, Aidan, Henrick, Necromancer 2, Mine Worker 5 *Michael S. Booth – Gearhart *John Hight – Archivist, Townsman 4, Guard 4 *Julie Brugman – Woman 4, 5, Dryad *David Fries – Guard 5, Townsman 7, Apprentice *Mark Skaggs – Townsman 5 *Glenn Burtis – Townsman 6 *Tanya Pereira – Woman 6 *Christine Lundgren – Woman 7 Motion Capture Performers *Regina Coffman – Hecubah, Tina *Dale Clemons – Captain *Josh Musselman – Jack *Adrian Sharp – Ogre 1 *Diab Shetayh – Ogre 2 Family Special Thanks *Julie, Christopher, and William Hight *Kristen Booth *Robin, Josh, and Beth Brown *Jennifer Robb *Lisa Bucek *Janna Zirpolo *Evercody *Terri, Jackie, and Pepper Lee *Laura, Ben, and Jack Skaggs *Mallory Foland *Ernest and Evelyn Beaumont *Melissa Beaumont *Christine Palma *Tim Donley *Kosal and Brianna Martin *Susan Fries *Robert Fries *Alicia Campbell *Kim Kelly *Laura Keir *Audrey & Shannon Hsu *Kevin Potter *And… Nemo the Wonder Dog